Without You
by WakingUpInWonderland
Summary: "She arched her back and gasped, not expecting cold water to drip down the back of her neck and down her back." *ON HIATUS*
1. Reap

-She arched her back and gasped not expecting cold water to drip down the back of her neck and down her back. Turning around she was surprised she to see a look of seriousness and concentration rarely seen on the blonde.-

First, a HUGE thank you to bobbieyoung for helping me. Without you, this chapter wouldn't have turned out half as well as it did.

Second, another thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited Innocent Sacrifice and the previous two chapters for this story. Your support means a lot.

Disclaimer: If its Glee, I don't own it. Damn :P

* * *

><p>Title for the story is from David Guetta and Ushers "Without You"<p>

Title for this chapter is from Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's "Reap" (Radio Edition).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Reap<strong>

**August 2010**

Students jumped out of Santana's path as she walked away from where Mr. Shue was holding Quinn back. She probably would have found it amusing if she weren't so angry. Mr. Shue probably thought he was doing her a favor in holding Quinn back. But in all honesty she wanted nothing more than for him to let go so she could rip that little blonde head right off those self-righteous shoulders.

"-tighten up your pony before you get to class!"

Santana's arms moved to carry out the command before she even had time to tell them to flip off her _captain_ instead. The word left a bitter taste in her mouth and her eyes burned. She clenched her jaw as she glared at her hands as she brought them back to her sides.

_Traitors._

Behind her she thought she could hear somebody calling her name but she didn't stop and see who it was. All she wanted to do was get as far away from that _bitch_ as she possibly could.

Shoving a freshman that hadn't seen her coming out of the way Santana made her way to the weight room. Thankful the football players didn't practice until the afternoon, she got onto the closest treadmill and set off at a sprint.

In all honesty she should have seen this coming. Of _course_ the first thing Quinn was going to do once she had the demon spawn out of her was try and get back on top. It's exactly what Santana would have done if the positions had been reversed. Of course, if the positions had been reversed, the only way Santana would have gotten anywhere near the squad again was if the former Virgin Mary was feeling generous and let the football players use her as a tackling dummy.

Quinn was vicious, just like Santana. It was the reason the had worked so well together for so long, the reason that by the middle of their freshman year they had already had the entire school eating out of the palms of their hands. But where as Santana was upfront and embraced her inner bitch with open arms, Quinn was quieter. Stealthier. Playing her role as Lima's own America's perfect sweetheart, she could manipulate almost anybody to do anything done for her and even have them believe they had come up with the idea themselves. And those she couldn't manipulate into doing her dirty work, she cut down with a cold stare and a few vicious words. She had been the perfect captain, so good that Santana had embraced her role as the ruthless second in command with open arms.

But then Quinn went and fucked it all up by getting knocked up by _Santana's_ man. Getting herself kicked off the squad and leaving _Santana_ as the one to endure Coach Sylvester's wrath for losing on of her best cheerios. _Santana_ taking over harebrained schemes of sabotage for a bat shit crazy she-devil. _Santana_ enduring the extra two-hour captain practices, alone. _Santana_ leading the cheerios to their sixth consecutive national title.

"Stupid bitch!" Santana hissed, pushing herself harder. She had done and endured it _all, _put in _all_ of the hard work while Quinn had never did anything of the sort. And then she just waltzes back in as if nothing had even happened and stole the spot Santana had rightfully earned.

_As if getting a fucking boob job is worse than becoming teen mom._

"Santana?"

Santana stumbled as she was pulled from her thoughts. Grabbing the handles before she had the chance to fall off she turned to machine off before turning around.

"Jesus Britt! A little warning next time would ya!" Santana gasped, her hand grabbing her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

Brittany stood in front of her with her hands behind her back. Pouting her blue eyes shining in apology. "I'm sorry, I tried getting your attention in the hall but you didn't stop. I would have been here sooner, but I had to go to the nurse and get ice for my knee after you pushed that one kid in the hall and I tripped when he knocked into me."

"Are you ok?" Santana felt guilt creeping into her as she allowed her face to soften and checked her friend for any other injuries.

"Totally, just a bruise. The new lady is so much nicer than Mr. Shue's wife was. She gave me a sucker, see!"

She stuck her tongue out and sure enough, a small blue piece of candy with a bitten off stick was resting in the center of an equally blue tongue. Santana gave a small chuckled, feeling her bad mood start to diminish in the company of her best friend.

"And a blue tongue to go with it."

"Awesome! I got an extra one for you, we can match!" Brittany's eyes sparkled as she reached in her cheerios top and pulled out another blue sucker. Santana smiled.

"Thanks B."

She took the sucker as the exhaustion from her impromptu workout caught up to her. She sank down on the now still treadmill and leaned her head against the bar of the handrail. The metal was cool against her heated skin. She felt a poke in her side, indicating for her to scoot over. She did so and felt Brittany sit down next to her. The narrowness of the machine had them flush against each other but if either girl was uncomfortable about it neither said anything.

"How'd you know I'd be in here?" Santana asked after a few moments of silence. Beside her Brittany shrugged.

"You looked like you still wanted to kill Quinn when you walked off. But Mr. Shue wouldn't let you do that. And it's raining, so you wouldn't go to the track. That just left here."

At the mention of Quinn Santana felt the Brittany induced good mood vanish, being replaced a hollow ache instead. Her eyes burned again, but she clenched them shut. She was not about to cry, especially in front of Brittany. Once the annoying feeling went away she rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"All that work last year, and I get nothing to show for it. I may as well have done nothing at all."

"Did she kick you off the team?" Brittany asked confused.

"No, worse. I got demoted-"

"She's having you sent back to Mexico? That's so harsh, what are your parents going to say?"

Santana cracked a smile and looked at her friend whose eyes were wide in a mix of confusion and horror.

"Demoted, not deported B. I got moved to the bottom of the pyramid now." The look of horror faded from Brittany's face but the confusion remained.

"But, I still don't get how that's a bad thing." Santana frowned but Brittany continued. "You're like, the best person on the team. And, well, you're you. So aren't you just going find a way to get your old spot back next to me in like, a week anyway?"

Any lingering negative feelings from the day vanished. The way Brittany was looking at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world flooded Santana in a warmth she only ever seemed to feel around the taller blonde.

"You're right. I'm Santana _fuckin _Lopez. The day those bimbos stop me from getting what's mine is the day Berry develops an actual fashion sense." Brittany laughs and hugs her. Santana hugs her back briefly before they stand and Brittany links their pinkies. They start to walk out the door when Santana pulls on gently on their linked digits, getting Brittany's attention.

"Thanks Britt." Santana said, smiling her first genuine smile of the day. Brittany beamed back. "Lets go to the locker room, I needs me a shower and some major stress relief before I can even think of dealing with the losers of this school." Santana winks. Brittany's eyes widen before taking off running toward the locker room, dragging Santana with her.

-S-B-

_If Berry got a fashion sense, I'll kill her_.

Sweat dripped from Santana's brow as she touched the line and ran back to her starting line. She didn't even bother trying to guess what number she was on now. She had been going at it since the beginning of practice when her _captain_ told her she'd be running suicides and laps. All. Practice. That had been over an hour and a half ago. And from the sadistic look of satisfaction Coach Sylvester had on her face, it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Sandbags you think this is hard? Try swimming across the Bering Straight with an army of sand crabs and zombie squid at your heels, THAT'S HARD!"

_Fuck you, you crazy bitch._

Santana grunted as she pushed off from the line again. She went six feet before her knees gave out. Around her she could hear the other girls snickering, not bothering trying to stay quiet. Gritting her teeth, she picked herself up, only to collapse again after her first two steps.

She didn't try getting back up; content to just lie there until buzzards came for her body. Around her the laughter and snide comments faded into the background as the sun beat down on her. It was to hot and she was too tired to deal with their shit.

The world got darker as somebody stood above her, blocking the sun. She groaned.

_Leave me the fuck alone. _

Opening her eye a bit to tell the person to fuck off the retort died on her tongue as she saw a concerned Brittany standing above her, water bottle and cup in hand.

"Are you ok San?"

"Ya, I'm ok. I'd be better if it wasn't so fucking hot." Brittany didn't look convinced as she helped Santana sit up and sat behind her, looking to see if she would need to catch her. When she was convinced Santana wouldn't fall back over she passed her the cup and filled it with water. Santana took small slow sips, not anxious to throw it back up by chugging it to fast. She arched her back and gasped not expecting cold water to drip down the back of her neck and down her back. Turning around she was surprised she to see a look of seriousness and concentration rarely seen on the blonde. She gave another small shudder as Brittany poured more water slowly down each of her arms.

"What are you doing Britt?" Santana asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I don't want you to overheat and get sick. I can't believe Quinn is making you do this, it's way to hot."

"Get moving Melon Chest, you've got laps to do. And no water!" Coach Sylvester's voice sounded across the field. Brittany shook her head and stood up before reaching down and helping Santana stand as well.

"Take another drink." She said handing Santana the water bottle. The serious look on Brittany's face had yet to disappear so Santana took another swift drink, not use to seeing this side of the normally bubbly blonde. Seeing the sour look on their coach's face she handed the blonde the bottle back.

"You're going to get in trouble B. Go back to the rest of the squad, I'm fine now."

Taking the bottle back Santana gave a sigh of relief as the blonde started walking back to where the rest of the squad was. She was thankful for what the blonde had done, but she didn't want her friend to get in trouble on her behalf.

Taking a moment to stretch her legs, Santana took off around the track at a slow but steady pace. She tried to lose herself in the rhythm of her steps, hoping to zone out so time would go by faster, but soon got distracted by the sound of another pair of steps behind her. Confused, she turned her head in time to see Brittany fall into step with her. Behind her coach was yelling something in their direction but they were far enough away so that it couldn't be heard.

"Britt! What are you doing, you're going to get in trouble!" Santana hissed. She stumbled for a second as she tripped over a rock but Brittany grabbed her arm before she could go down.

"I don't want you to fall. Besides, I like running with you."

"Britt…"

Brittany stuck out her bottom lip a little and looked at her with sad blue eyes. Santana groaned, she hated when Brittany used her pout against her.

"Fine."

Immediately the blonde gave her a smile and turned her head forward again. Santana just shook her head; concentrating on the rhythm they had created as they continued their laps in silence.

-S-B-

Coach Sylvester dismissed them all an hour, calling them 'sloppy babies' before storming off the field. Santana gratefully stopped running and hunched over, hands on her knees as she tried to regain her breath. She had almost collapsed two more times, each time Brittany catching her before she had a chance to fall. Santana felt dizzy and weak, and wanted nothing more than go home and sleep for a week. She tried to make it over to the bench for some water but was only able to stagger forward a few steps. The world was tilting around her.

"Here San."

Brittany picked her up and began walking over to the bench. Nobody was left of the field so Santana didn't mind closing her eyes and resting her head on the blondes shoulder. She was so tired, and could have fallen asleep right then and there if they hadn't reached the bench.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to grab our stuff and then we can go ok?" She set her water bottle down next to Santana before hurrying to the locker room.

Santana was suddenly very grateful she had ridden to school with the blonde that day. There was no way she would have been able to drive home the way she was now. She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. Taking long, slow sips she concentrated on getting her breathing back to a normal level, willing it away so that she could help the blonde carry their things to her car.

Hearing footsteps come up beside her Santana turned her head, confused how Brittany had been able to get their stuff so quickly. Seeing a different blonde she turned her head back and tried sitting up a straighter, trying not to wince as she did so. She failed.

_If someone wants to make her just walk away, I swear, no slushies' for a week. Not even on Berry._

"Lopez."

_Well screw you too then. _"Tubbers."

She opened her eyes and stared at the scowling blonde in front of her. Hands on her hips, scowling eyes, pursed lips; Quinn was pissed. But so was Santana. She gave the best sneer she could manage, willing her face not to betray how tired she really was. The smirk spreading across Quinn's face told her she had failed.

"Did you need something?"

"Actually, yes. You're putting the equipment away before you leave today."

"Like hell I am. That's the _captains_ job."

"And as _captain_, I am telling you to do it. Unless you want to apologize."

Santana looked at her in disbelief. After the absolute _hell_ she had just been put through? She doubted she could even stand if she wanted to, and _she _was the one who was supposed to apologize? _She can't be serious._ But the look on Quinn's face told her she was very serious. She gave a bitter laugh.

"Childbirth made you lose your fucking mind if you think I'm apologizing."

"At least I have self-respect! I least I have still have some deceny! You lost _all_ of that when you got that boob job, which is why I'm captain now and NOT. YOU! Does it make you feel better? Does it make poor little Santana feel noticed? Well guess what, the only thing _anybody_ sees is the _whore-_"

"Don't talk to her like that." A forceful voice came from behind Quinn. Brittany came up to the pair, scowling at the blonde. Santana tried to force the lump that had built in her throat away. She'd never been more thankful to see her best friend.

"You didn't hear what she said-"

"I heard. You deserve it after what you put her through today."

"After what I put _her _through! She deserved it after what she said in the hallway!"

"She _deserved_ doing suicides until she couldn't stand it anymore? She _deserved_ to only get one drink of water, despite the fact that it was over 103 degrees, and only after I ignored Coach Sylvester? She _deserves_ to not being able to even stand right now, just because your feelings got hurt? What if she had had to go to the hospital, would she have _deserved_ that to?" Brittany shook her head. "I knew you could be mean Quinn, but this is a new low. Even for you."

With that, Brittany picked up a stunned Santana and made her way to her car without stopping to look back.

* * *

><p>So here's the first chapter. To those who put this on their alerts previously, its not a new chapter but I think this turned out a lot better than how it was previously.<p>

The next chapter goes through the Brittany/Britney episode.

Leave me your thoughts, I'd love to hear what you have to say.


	2. Heaven

**Chapter Two: Heaven**

**August: 2010, Same day**

* * *

><p>The ride back to Santana's house was quiet. Santana spent the majority of the time alternating between staring out the window and sneaking glances at Brittany.<p>

Had that really just happen?

When they got to her house Brittany was out of the car and on Santana's side before she had gotten her seat belt off. She went to pick Santana up but Santana stopped her.

"I think I got this B." She gave a small smile. Brittany didn't look convinced. "I'm fine, promise."

Brittany hesitated before reluctantly nodding. Moving out of the way she grabbed the bags from the backseat and took them inside. Leaving Santana outside alone. It took some effort, the muscles in her legs and back felt like they had turned to lead, but Santana finally swung her legs out of the car.

_Ha! Take that gravity._

Her victory was short lived when she realized that now she had to stand up. Bracing her arms on her knees, she rose slowly before sitting back down. She could feel gravity smirking at her as if to say, _what now bitch?_

Growling at that image she pushed off harder until eventually, finally, she was standing outside the car. Wincing she shut the door. Leaning against the car she took a moment to rest.

This is fucking stupid. I shouldn't be this tired from one workout. I'm Santana fucking Lopez, not some weak little bitch!

But as she tried to find the energy to even make it into the house, Santana couldn't help but feel that maybe she was.

Straightening up Santana yelped as strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was lifted into the air. She looked at Brittany, who smiled innocently at her.

"Sure you don't want some help?"

Santana opened her mouth to argue but sighed in defeat. She slipped her arms around the dancers neck and laid her head against Brittany's shoulder. The dancer shifted to redistribute Santana's weight in her arms and carried her inside. Brittany brought her upstairs to her room and gently placed her on the bed.

"You should take a cold bath, San. Your muscles are gonna get stiff," Brittany said. She paused a moment to wait for Santana to nod before proceeding to help the Latina out of her Cheerios uniform. "Can you finish getting undressed while I go get ice?"

"Mm," Santana hummed. She looked wearily up at Brittany after the blonde had removed her top. Brittany leaned forward and placed a mouse kiss on Santana's nose before spinning around quickly and running off to the kitchen. Santana tried to maneuver her body and shift so that she could shuffle out of her skirt without having to stand from the bed, but ended up toppling over to the side. Lying down, she wiggled free of the skirt after a lengthy struggle with her arms to cooperate. She hadn't managed to finish getting undressed by the time Brittany returned, a bucket under one arm full to the brim with ice, the other hand holding several plastic parcels.

"We only have this much ice," Brittany frowned. Santana lazily rolled onto her side; peering at the display Brittany presented her. "I guess we can use these. They're frozen, but we never eat them anyway."

"Britt, those are frozen vegetables," Santana said, her brow furrowing. "Don't put that in the tub, they'll thaw and can't eat them."

"We can eat them," Brittany said, tilting her head to the side as she looked at the packets.

"You have enough ice, it'll be okay," Santana said. She really didn't want to sit in a tub full of ice. Besides, having the jolly green giants face staring up at her boobs probably wasn't the most comforting situation to be in. It would be too much like Finnocence staring at her, and she'd already been around him awkward and naked enough for one lifetime.

"Okay, well hurry up, I'm going to start the water," Brittany said as she turned and shuffled into the bathroom.

"Britt, don't put the bubble bath soap in it, it's an ice bath," Santana called from the bed as she tried again desperately to remove her spanks.

"But I like bubble baths," she heard the blonde mutter. She had obviously made a grab for the soap when Santana had spoken.

"You're not the one taking the bath," Santana reminded her.

"I'm not?" Brittany said, poking her head through the door.

"Why would you willingly take an ice bath?" Santana said as she sat up. She couldn't manage to twist her arms behind her to remove her bra. It hurt too much. Brittany hustled over and helped her to her feet before wrapping her arms around Santana's back and unclasping her bra. Santana leaned forward and rested her forehead in the nape of the blonde's neck.

"I ran today too, maybe I'm tired," Brittany said lightly.

"Don't lie," Santana muttered into Brittany's shoulder.

"Okay, maybe I just want to make sure you don't pass out in the tub," Brittany laughed.

"It's an ICE bath," Santana giggled. Brittany looped her arm around Santana's waist and she was once again hoisted into the air. Before Santana had a chance to try and cover herself up Brittany was putting her in the tub.

"SHIT ON A STICK THAT'S COLD!" Santana shrieked. Brittany giggled.

"Well ya San, it's an ICE bath."

Once Santana was fully submerged in the water, Brittany stepped back and started to slip out of her uniform.

"Y-y-you're s-s-s-o g-gonna r-regret th-this," Santana stammered. Brittany rolled her eyes as she leaned the Latina forward and stepped in behind her without so much as a peep. Santana turned around, bewildered.

"H-how are you n-n-not fre-e-e-ezing?"

Brittany shrugged, "My mom makes me take one when I pull a muscle dancing**.**" Brittany stretched her lithe arms forward and wrapped them around Santana, pulling the smaller girl into her lap. She placed a gentle kiss at the nape of Santana's neck and nuzzled against her.

"Feeling warmer?"

"Mm," Santana hummed, her body slowly beginning to relax against the taller girl. Brittany smiled and continued nuzzling her nose against Santana's neck. Noticing the Latina still shivering slightly, Brittany slid her arms away from their embrace around her waist. Santana whined, missing them until the blond began dragging her hands up and down the lengths of her arms. It was a soothing gesture. Santana sighed and leaned her head back, resting it on Brittany's shoulder.

"Are you sure we can't add bubbles?" Brittany whispered. Santana laughed.

"Do you really want to get up right now?"

"Uh-uh," Brittany shook her head and giggled.

"Good, cuz I'm comfy,"

Brittany placed a small kiss on Santana's neck before speaking. "So, are you okay?" she asked cautiously and made another peck to Santana's cheek. Santana's body stiffened at the question, but Brittany planted another well-placed kiss to her neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brittany asked.

"Talk about what?"

Brittany paused this time, hovering lightly above Santana's jawline. "...Quinn?" she barely whispered.

Santana went rigid. Shifting her weight she went to lean forward but Brittany's arms caught her waist and pulled her back to her.

"I just want to make sure you're okay," Brittany said. "What Quinn said-."

"Drop it Britt, it's whatever."

"No it's not. It hurt you."

Santana said nothing, choosing to glare at the soap instead. Brittany kissed down on Santana's jaw, "She's wrong, you know."

"No...she's not," Santana whispered, turning her face away from Brittany's. Quinn hadn't said anything that the rest of the school, that Santana, didn't already know. She was just the first to say it to her face.

"It doesn't matter what she said, she's wrong," Brittany said, craning her neck forward to try and catch Santana's eye. Santana closed her eyes, her brow furrowed. "The only thing that's true is what you believe. I don't think of you're like that at all."

"Really Britt? I'm the school bicycle, how does that not make me a wh- a whore?" She hated hearing her voice so broken sounding. She cleared her throat, hoping it would make her sound stronger. "Can you name one guy in our grade that I haven't done something with? Hell, not even our grade, the entire upperclassmen?"

Brittany stared at her and nudged her gently to look at her. "What about... _Kurt_?" she giggled. Santana scoffed but cracked a smile.

"I said guys B, not ladies."

"So I guess I don't count?" Brittany teased.

"Not unless you've been hiding something from me, and I can feel that your not," Santana laughed.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Brittany said, wrapping her arms tighter around Santana. "It doesn't matter how many guys you've done stuff with, San. There's this double standard that guys get to sleep around and they get high fives for it. Like with Puck. Why can't girls be the same way?"

"I don't know B, society is just stupid sometimes."

Brittany pouted. "I don't like that word."

Santana squeezed her hand. "I know Britt-Britt. Let's get out of the tub before we get hypothermia."

"Is that like a hypothesis?" Brittany said, sitting up and looking at Santana quizzically. Santana smiled.

"Not quite B."

Santana shifted, intertwining her hands with Brittany's as she tried to sit up. Brittany squirmed and they struggled for a moment before standing up from the tub. Santana shivered again as her body was exposed to the air, but Brittany grabbed the giant fluffy towel on the toilet and wrapped it around both of them. Brittany shuffled them out of the bathroom, huddled together.

"Are you hungry?" Brittany asked.

"A little." Santana admitted. The last thing she'd eaten was that sorry excuse of a salad the cafeteria serves at lunch, and she'd only eaten half of that.

"I'll make you something to eat!" Brittany cheered excitedly. "We made a cake in Home EC today! I can make that."

"We?"

"Becky, Tina and me," Brittany murmured sheepishly. Santana wasn't sure if Brittany actually made the cake, since Brittany found recipes confusing.

"Why don't we just look in the pantry and see what we find?"

"Mkay."

After dressing in sleep shorts and baggy t-shirts the pair made their way downstairs. The ice bath had helped some, but not enough. Santana found herself wincing with each step as she made her way downstairs. She found Brittany spinning around the kitchen as she grabbed things from cabinets and drawers. When the dancer saw Santana she smiled.

"I found ravioli!"

"Cool. Did you remember to take it out of the can before you put it in the microwave?" Santana sat on a barstool. Brittany's smile faltered for a second before she rushed over to the microwave.

"B," Santana called. Brittany spun around and Santana pointed to an empty can on the counter. She grinned. "I was just messin with ya."

Brittany scrunched her nose before walking over and swatting her on the arm. "Meanie."

"Hey, don't hit me! I just wanted to make sure my parents wouldn't need to get a new microwave…again."

"That was one time!" Brittany whined. She pouted and stuck out her tongue as Santana giggled.

When their food was ready they went into the living room and watched T.V. while they ate. After they were finished Brittany took care of their bowls and returned a few minutes later with bowls of ice cream smothered in all of Santana's favorite toppings.

"B, we can't eat that."

"Why not?" Brittany pouted, confused.

"Coach would kill us, I think I've gained a few pounds just looking at it."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry San but Coach can suck it after what she let Quinn put you through today. It would take like, five of these just to make a dent in all the calories you burned today. So, I'm going to put a movie in and we're going to eat ourselves into a sugary coma of awesomeness."

Handing Santana her bowl Brittany put a movie in before going back to the couch and snuggling into her side. As the opening credits began to play Santana put her head on Brittany's shoulder. She smiled when she realized what was playing.

"Thanks Britt."

They ate their ice cream quietly as the movie played. Twenty minutes into it Santana could feel her eyelids growing heavy. The last thing she remembered were the four children disappearing into the wardrobe before darkness consumed her.

Brittany looked over when she noticed Santana leaning more heavily against her. She smiled at the sight of the sleeping girl. She took the bowl out of the Latina's hands and set it with hers on the end table beside them. Being careful not to jostle the exhausted girl, she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and laid them down, Brittany spooning Santana from behind.

Santana woke to something poking her from behind. There was a strange sound coming from somewhere, and after a moment, she realized it was music. Her eyes fluttered open, and from beneath the folds of a blanket, she spied the television. The screen was displaying the endless loop of the Narnia title screen. Her entire body felt warm and cozy. An arm was wrapped around her waist while another stroked her hair. Her brow creased slightly as she rolled over, snuggling further into the warmth. The familiar scent of honey and vanilla filled her nose and she gave a small smile.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hey B," Santana cracked her eyes open and looked up at the blonde she was cuddling. "What time is it?"

"A little after eight. Are you're parents working late again tonight?"

"Mm. What time do you need to be home by?"

"I don't, I called my mom while you were sleeping and she said I could stay the night."

Santana sighed, grateful the blonde wasn't leaving. She hated being alone in her house. Her parents had taken to working late during the summer. It hadn't been so bad, she ended up spending most of her time with Brittany anyway, but she still didn't like it.

"You still sound sleepy. Do you want to go back to bed?" Brittany asked.

"Mm, yeah. I don't think I could wake up if I wanted to," Santana grumbled.

"But you are awake," Brittany argued.

"Try telling my brain that," Santana mumbled. Brittany giggled and sat them both up. Santana scratched her head as Brittany took the bowls into the kitchen. Standing up she winced as she felt her muscles stretch unwillingly.

"Are you okay?"

Santana turned, groaning as her back popped. "Ya, I'm still just really sore."

Brittany came back into the living room and stepped up beside Santana. "Here, let me help," Brittany said, prepared to hoist Santana into the air, but the Latina protested.

"I got this, Britt," she said in a strained tone of voice. She took a weary step, and her knees began to buckle. Brittany's arm wrapped around her and her other hand grabbed Santana's to pull it over her shoulder.

"Britt, seriously, I'm fine," Santana snapped.

"I know you're cranky, San, but just let me help. Please? I don't want you to hurt yourself." Brittany pouted, eyes wide and her bottom lip quivering. Santana groaned.

_Damn that pout._

"Okay," she sighed in defeat. Brittany grinned and put the Latina's arm back around her shoulder. It took them a few minutes, but they were finally able to maneuver up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Santana flopped face first onto her bed. It had been such a long day and she wanted nothing more than to pass out. Behind her she could hear Brittany moving around the room getting ready for bed. She wormed her way up to her pillows and buried her face in them as the lights went out. The bed dipped as Brittany got in beside her.

A hand lightly traced her own before grabbing it gently, giving it a soft squeeze. She pulled her head out of the pillow and looked over at the blonde. She gave a small smile and squeezed back before letting her eyes close. Santana didn't know how much time passed in silence as she lie there, willing the leftover tension to leave her body with little success. She furrowed her brow and slipped her hand out of Brittany's as she tried to find a new position that would allow her to relax and finally drift off to sleep, but as the minutes passed it was obvious that would be a losing battle as well.

She jerked in surprise as an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back against a toned body. Soft lips touched her exposed shoulder; tracing a line to the curve of her neck and back again. Santana could feel the tension melting away with each press of lips to skin. She rolled over, wrapping her arm around Brittany's waist as she sank into her. Strong hands took the place of lips as they alternated between drawing patterns and kneading the tense muscles gently. Santana let out a content sigh as the drowsiness began to take over.

"Night Britt-Britt...," Santana muttered, her voice trailing off as she succumbed to her dreams.

"Sweet dreams Sanny," Brittany whispered, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head and drifting off soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>So, first, I'd like to say I'm sorry I wasn't able to get this up sooner but there were some serious family matters that have come up within the past month that prevented me from being able to write. Plus, given the mind set that I was in this chapter would have turned out dreary and upsetting, which isn't what I wanted. Updates may not come on a regular schedule like I'd like them to for a while, but I do promise to try my hardest.<strong>

**Second, I'd like to take this time to thank two amazing authors who have helped me with this chapter: bobbieyoung and monochromeheartbeat. Without their help, you can bet this wouldn't have come for a while.**

**Finally, about the chapter itself. I hope you all enjoyed the fluff, because after the next chapter there won't be near as much for a while (spoiler, chapter four takes us around the episode where the Brittana drama all began...) My original plan was to conclude the Quinn/Santana/Brittany drama from the last chapter and go through the Brittany/Britney episode. However, that's not quite how it worked out. I had a few readers curious to know how Santana would react to what Brittany did as well as Quinns reaction. Quinn's reaction will, for sure, be shown in the next chapter but Santana's will be revealed with time. How she acts one day when she's completely drained is not necessarily how she will react the next, which is all I will say on the topic for now :)**

**Anyways, I'm sorry again for the delay. Chapter three is already in the works, so hopefully it will be up quickly. **

**This chapters title comes from Heaven (Candlelight Mix) by DJ Sammy and Yanou. I'd like to point out that each song means something to the chapter, though from who's point of view? It won't always be Santana that the song is relevant to ;)**

**Leave me your thoughts, I'd love to hear them. If any of you have any song suggestions, let me know! **

**-Wonderland**


End file.
